


Mr. Bielscmidt & Mr. vargas

by HiGrill25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiGrill25/pseuds/HiGrill25
Summary: This again is my story from Wattpad where I will post on here and Wattpad! Anyway to the summary!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Hey, did you hear that the CEO is looking for a new secretary since his last one quit..." a woman whispered to her friend who was staring at the large building in front of them."No...why would anyone quit working for such a hot dude? If it were me I would take advantage of being with him every day~" the brunette chuckled as her voice went higher showing the lust in her throat."Right, but they say she left because he was a cold-hearted dick." the blondie sighed as she took a sip from her iced coffee."Oooh, what a shame...he has such a nice face but a shitty attitude..." the brunette whined."Oh, I bet he has a small dick anyway!" the blondie cheered her up as they left in giggles. Feliciano sat on the bench and looked up from his phone to see the building.'Hmm...I wonder how much they pay.' he thought as he got up and put back on his headphones leaving the park bench.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan/Turkey (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_ **

_Knock Knock_

"Come in..." a German accent said prompting the door to open. A lean woman slowly walked into the room as her heels clicked against the ground making the blonde-haired male's headache upgrade into a migraine. 

"I came to inform you that Mr. Jones, from-" 

"I know what branch he's apart of...what do you need to tell me..." the German groaned as his head was pounding the more she talked. 

"Oh well...he wanted to schedule a meeting next Tuesday at 6 pm for all the manager's of the Branches to talk about the new goal you've recently made for the end of the month. Here's the info on that," she smirked as she advanced to the desk.

Instead of handing over the paperwork, she sat down on the desk seductively as she held the papers on her lap. 

"But...let's have a chat first~" she chuckled but the blonde-haired man just grabbed the paper and let out a sigh. 

"If your done get out of my office," he growled. 

The woman looked shocked for a split second before her face turned into a mesh of displeasure and sadness. She grabbed her bag that was seated at the table and snatched it up quick as she paced towards the door. Right before she left she turned back to see the German reading the files. 

"I hate you so much! I quit! You hear me, Ludwig Bielscmidt?" she sniffed before running out of the building. 

Ludwig looked at the door and back down at his papers as he let the guilt fill his body...maybe he should've been nicer....

(2 months later)

Feliciano sat on the park's bench entranced in the sound of the kid's giggles, the chatter of lovers, the bird's song, the leaves rustling as the wind tickled them, the smell of flowers mixed with dirt...it was truly peaceful as he stared down at the empty sketchbook.

Oh right, he came here to get inspired. 

It's been 2 months since he's gotten paid. He needs to make some form of art before his paycheck is cut...if that happens he can't even afford the rent for this month. He let out an unmotivated breath as he looked ahead of him. In that brief moment, he saw two children...

One with two pigtails that held jet black hair. She had a missing tooth, but that didn't stop her from smiling brightly as she wore a flowy blue dress, white kneesocks, and solid black mary janes. And another child with dirt blonde hair holding a flower as he had a band-aid on his cheek. He had a light blush on his face as he held onto his white and light blue lined shirt. He had khaki shorts, white socks, and white shoes as the two were surrounded by Plumeria flowers as the sun was behind them. 

'How adorable...' he thought as his pencil started to move across the blank page. As he was sketching the two children he overheard two nearby women's conversation. 

"Hey, did you hear that the CEO is looking for a new secretary since his last one quit." a woman whispered to her friend who was staring at the large building in front of them. 

"No...why would anyone quit working for such a hot dude? If it were me I would take advantage of being with him every day~" the brunette chuckled as her voice went higher showing the lust in her tone. 

"Right, but they say she left because he was a cold-hearted dick." the blondie sighed as she took a sip from her iced coffee.

"Oooh, what a shame...he has such a nice face but a shitty attitude..." the brunette whined.

"Oh, I bet he has a small dick anyway!" the blondie cheered her up as they left in giggles.

Feliciano looked up at the building the women were talking about.

'Hmm...I wonder how much they pay.' he thought as he got a phone notification. 

**Big Bro**

'GET HOME NOW!' 

Feliciano got up and closed his sketchbook as he took one final time to enjoy the fresh feeling of the air hitting his skin. He soon took out his phone and put back on his headphones leaving the park's bench. 

-End of Prologue- 

Word Count: 705


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

Feliciano sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. When he unlocked the door and went inside he saw his brother pacing back and forth. 

"Fratello, what are you doing?" Feliciano asked as he placed his sketchbook on the counter next to the door. Lovino smirked as he ran over to Feli. 

"You won't be a worthless piece of garbage after...Nonno...I did it-" Lovino cried as Feliciano took some offence to that. 

"Okay...ouch...what does that even mean???" Feliciano chuckled moving to the couch where his older brother followed. 

"There is a job opening at my work. Y'know the CEO's secretly left-right well he's looking for a new one and I thought since you have an outstanding resume you could most likely get the job...?" the gingerbread haired Italian smirked. 

Feliciano bit his lip as he let his thumb gently press against his upper lip. He was lost in thought...this could be his only time to actually get a job. 

"I heard he was a jerk..." Feliciano mumbled and Lovino scoffed. 

"I think he fucking sucks but you know I hold grudges for random people...but everyone in the office seems to like him. Even if he is sorta rude he pays well and he would hire anyone who does their work. He just needs an assistant and you could fill that part..." Lovino explained. 

Feliciano looked at the sketchbook on the table and back at Lovino who looked desperate. Being an assistant seemed hard and he wasn't the best at communication...he would always tense up when he worked for his old boss due to the fact the boss was a straight douchebag who didn't know how to do his job. That's why he chose to sell art...all he had to do was let his creativeness flow and communicate through a tiny screen. Then the last thing was to send the art and go on with the money he earned...but...it's draining. 

Don't get him wrong he loved art but people always had their opinions about his work. They would tell him it's either to light-hearted...to dark...to angsty...or just straight up horse shit. He knew it was just their opinion and it only mattered what he thought, but he couldn't handle all of the critiques he received...it made him hate himself...hate his art. It made him feel like even his creativeness was too hideous for people to enjoy. 

"Feliciano...please...I barely make enough to cover the medical bills each month...if you get the job we could add both of our amounts together and pay for Nonno's treatment for a whole year...Please...can you just try...I understand if it's too hard for you but...we have to do something...right?" Lovino begged snapping Feliciano out of his thought. 

Feliciano nodded and looked at his brother. 

"I'll do it...for Nonno...so tell me what is he looking for?" Feliciano smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Smol Time skip) 

Ludwig let out a sigh as he read the flowed resume's in his email. He wasn't bored perse just...unimpressed. He had seen better resumes from people working at fast-food restaurants. He needed someone who could actually handle the work he did and if he deep-dived more into the questions he knew he would learn more about the already horrible personalities that walked through his office. 

He was ready to go home...he knew he would find no one to interest him...he should just promote another person in his staff since that's easier and it would be someone else's problem to find a new worker.

The blue-eyed male opened his eyes and stretched as he turned off his software. He got up from the leather black chair he sat so comfortably in and walked over to his tanned winter coat. He started to clean the room around and when he finished he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. 

As he grabbed the doorknob and opened it an auburn-haired boy was sitting on a chair holding a vanilla folder in his hands. He looked up at the German and awkwardly waved. 

"Um...I finished with the last person. You needed to apply for an interview." Ludwig said and Feliciano looked down a bit and started to fidget with his fingers. 

"I did apply...they told me to wait for my turn...they said I was after the lady with the weird...multi-coloured hair..." Feliciano awkwardly spoke up. 

"Oh, crap...I'm sorry that was my bad. Come in...again I very sorry that was my bad..." Ludwig apologized as he opened his office door letting the Italian inside. 

"Oh, it's not your fault...I didn't say anything till' the end so...my bad!" Feliciano exclaimed following the tall man inside. When he got inside he was walked over to the leather seat in front of a desk. 

"I know I apologize but I was tired...It's nice meeting you...Mr?" Ludwig groaned stretching one more time as he took off his coat. 

"Vargas! Um...here you go...my resume! I sent you an emailed one but I thought it was better to have it physically..." Feliciano rambled and Ludwig smiled at him grabbing the vanilla folder from the smooth silky hands that held it.

"Are you related to Lovino Vargas, by any chance?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano nodded. 

"Yes...he's my brother..." he answered as Ludwig finally sat down in his chair. He opened the file and started to read the files. 

"It says you worked as a cashier...can you tell me more about your experience there?" Ludwig questioned. 

"I did work as a cashier for a small bakery in my hometown after college. I had just finished business school and I was really looking for a job and that's when I stumbled upon the bakery. I decided to work there for the time being looking for another job but I stayed...since it helped with a lot of communication skills and attention to detail which is important..." he shared as Ludwig had another question. 

"You seem anxious...relax I don't bite...May I asked why you stopped working there?" Ludwig reassured him making the fidgeting Feli stop. 

"Right...um...my boss wasn't the best person and rarely did his job so I decided to do his work for him without extra pay and I helped out the other workers. They wanted me to get a promotion but my boss just fired me for making workers uncomfortable...although my fellow co-workers adored me. The shop quickly went bankrupt after 2 years..." Feliciano handed Ludwig an article and more documents. 

"You softened when you mentioned your co-workers...did you enjoy them?" Ludwig grinned leaning in as Feliciano grew a soft smile and nodded. 

"I loved them...they were the only ones who supported me throughout the scolding and my bosses rude nature. They gave me hope...I love all of my co-workers...I even held love for my boss. Even though he was rude and toxic...he would work in bruises and tears. When he was alone he would breakdown into his office. I tried to ask what was wrong but...he just told me to get out of his office. I was so stupid then and I should have realized it was probably something going on at home...I felt so bad..." Feliciano sighed as Ludwig just knocked on his desk. 

"It's alright...like you said you were young okay..." Ludwig comforted him. 

"Um...what do you work as currently?" Ludwig switched the topic. 

"Oh an artist...I create my own art and people pay for it!" Feliciano snapped showing him screenshots of his website. 

"Your quite talented...it says here you did business and went back for your art degree...interesting...what led you here? How did you find out about my company?" Ludwig questioned. 

"Um...I found out 2 ways. I heard girls in the park talking about how your a...your a...last secretary left and you were looking for a new one and my brother told me the same day about the job position...so must be fate y'know..." Feliciano caught himself and Ludwig grinned. 

"They were talking about the rumours were they not...?" Ludwig asked crossing his arms together and leaning back in his chair.

"Y...Yeah...but don't get me wrong I didn't care about that...I was only interested i-" Feliciano was cut off by Ludwig's gentle laugh. 

"You know...out of all the 100 people I have interviewed today your the only person to treat me with actual respect and look me in the eye. Just 2 interviews ago a man tried to seduce me into giving him a job position...10 interviews before that a girl jumped at me complimenting her...all te others called me a jackass as I told them to exit the room...you've shown nothing but respect Feliciano so thank you...shall we continue?" Ludwig thanked the Italian. 

Feliciano blinked and nodded as his fidgets continued throughout the interview although he had a bright smile on his face and seemed calm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Short time skip)

"It was great getting to know you Mr. Vargas...I'll email you if you got the position or not this weekend...be safe..." Ludwig smiled as he helped Feliciano out of the room. 

"You too! Also...it's going to get colder these next few days. I recommend getting the thicker type of material for your jacket. I believe that brand has the um...black coat with a sort of fake fur inside that helps with warmth. That jacket's more for...sort of warmish cold weather...just in case you didn't know..." Feliciano rambled on again before catching onto his sentence and covering his mouth as his cheeks rushed with rose colour. Ludwig chuckled and nodded. 

"I'll keep that in mind...I'll hopefully see you around, Mr. Vargas..." Ludwig let out his hand as the short Italian shook it. 

"You too, Mr. Bielscmidt..." Feli bowed before leaving out the room. Ludwig watched as the tiny male continued to fidget with his fingernails ever so lightly with that smile on his face. 

'He's quite adorable...' Ludwig thought as he started to look over the files once more making sure they were all saved. He soon left the office himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1645- Word Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Feliciano have a heated discussion about their grandfather's treatment while a new character is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any concerns please contact me at HiGrill25 on Wattpad. I answer quickly!

Feliciano looked at the time and rushed to his computer. He quickly typed in the password in a rush as he opened up his email and refreshed time and time again. 

_Click_

"The line at the store was so lo-" Lovino paused as he stared at his brother with confusion and disappointment at the same time. 

"Feli I told you, he said 6 pm you would get an email. It's just 1 pm...calm down..." Lovino chuckled placing the bags down in the kitchen. 

"Maybe he would send it early? Ugh, I'm so nervous-" Feliciano groaned turning off the software and slowly walking back to the couch. 

"Well, you said it went well during the interview, so that's something. Now help me with these bags, I can't do them all by myself." Lovino snapped and Feliciano let out cries slowly walking over to the kitchen like he's plagued. 

The two start to unpack the bags as they make small talk about random subjects that pop into their heads. Feli soon grabbed another bag and when he opened it he saw a plastic box filled with Cannoli. 

"You got him cannoli...are we going to see him today?" Feliciano asked and Lovino nodded sadly. 

"He was talking about them last week...I thought he would enjoy the special treat since the trea...I'm sorry....treatment payment is coming up soon. So just in case...he could have his la..last taste." Lovino's voice cut in and out but Feliciano just looked confused. 

"What do you mean his payment? I thought we were covered for the next year??" Feliciano questioned and the darker haired Italian sniffed as his tears threatened to come up. 

"Um...I got a call a week ago telling me they could have a treatment for his disease but it costs around $27,000 for a 30-day program on the treatment. It's due by December and we're already at the end of October. They say if we can't pay for the treatment that he only has till' February..." Lovino shakingly explained as Feliciano looked in disbelief. 

It couldn't be true...Nonno said he had a year. He's lying...He has to be shitting him. Nonno wouldn't lie to him...right?

"But...don't you make $100 per hour? You work 8 hours a day and I can get a loan....I'll pay it back somehow...don't we still have the 600?" Feliciano teared trying not to believe a single word his brother told him. 

"Feliciano...I don't know if you can tell, but I am working my ass off. I get 800 monthly....I can't even fucking pay rent on time. That costs about 150 a month. So 800-150 gives you 650 which added together with 2 months is not fucking enough for Nonno's treatment. Now if I add the amount of money you make monthly is around $80. When you got sick last month I used the 600 for your medication so we don't have that option, and you aren't in the position to get a loan. So, I'm sorry for being realistic in the situation given to me as an older brother and an adult. Nonno has already come to face with the situation and he already made his will. So yeah...we're gonna go fucking see him today. Suprise." Lovino ranted as he wiped his tears away and raced to his room shutting the door loudly behind his back leaving Feliciano in disbelief. 

"Why would he lie to me..." he mumbled cuddling himself into the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo, Mr. boss man. Got a new secretary yet?" a frail yet muscular albino smirked knocking on the door and seeing himself inside. 

"Ahhh, certainly not you." Ludwig gave him a glare and the albino leaned on the door frame and made a dramatic gasp. 

"You wound me~" he cried making Ludwig chuckle a bit. The albino laughed as he walked over and rubbed the blondes head. 

"Hey kid, I'm serious though you got your new helper?" he asked and Ludwig groaned slamming his head against the table. 

"Gilbert, why did I take this job again?" Ludwig sighed and Gilbert just laughed picking up a file on his desk. 

"Ooh she's pretty would like to see her in he office~" Gilbert joked making Ludwig hate this job even more. 

"Is that Rosalie? Yeah, she told me to fuck myself after I told her washing cars for her dad at 3 wasn't real work experience." Ludwig huffed as he took in a long deep breath before putting on his glasses and scrolling to the next file. 

That's when he saw Feliciano's face pop up on his screen with the neatly created file. He tapped the side of his head and grabbed a piece of paper. He took the black pen Gilbert was balancing on his lips catching the albino's attention. In more than a few strokes his signature was signed on a paper as he got a few more sheets with printed words on them. He soon got out an envelope and started to write a given address and closed it off with some tap. 

"I found a new secretary," Ludwig stated and Gilbert smirked and bent over to see Feliciano's resume. 

"Woah...he's just my type...I really hope to see that one in the office...you should make him wear skirts~" Gilbert whistled but Ludwig sighed. 

"Just....send this to the address..." Ludwig cringed and Gilbert chuckled walking out the room.

"Oh also...A levels bathroom....yeah....I caught Jenny and Micheal fucking...you might wanna like idk...clean the mirrors...m o r e-" Gilbert gagged and the German officially had it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

916- Word Count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Feliciano and Ludwig's personality.

_Feliciano's POV (I don't always use POV's unless it helps move the story along so yeah! Also, this takes place after Feli and Lovi's argument)_

_You see...I'm like paint. I get smashed and spread around on an empty canvas waiting for the person in charge to use me however they want._

Feliciano closed his eyes and let his fingers run over the top of the paint containers. What colour would he choose today? He stopped on top of one of the containers and lifted it. He let his eyes open, anxious and left wondering what colour he had picked. 

Silver.

The glamourous colour of the rich. How Feliciano loathed the wealthy. How they would use their riches for nothing but selfish acts to feed their hunger for self-gain. He hated them.

He grabbed Gold and Black soon after. 

Gold. 

Success, prosperity, tradition...something Feliciano longed after. 

Black. 

Secertsive, mystery, death, and depression....something he had known for longer than he'd known. 

As he let his paintbrush flow over the canvas leaving white splotches here and then. 

White. 

Innocence, purity, clean. Something Feliciano lost growing up in a screwed up world. 

_You see I'm just like paint. When you look at me you see a masterpiece put together to create a story, but if you look closer I'm nothing but the figment of someone's thoughts. Being examined by my creator to see if I'm worthy enough to get shoved into the light for someone else to buy me and hang me up in their life. They walk past me every day thinking of me as beauty. They look at me with joy and compassion when in reality...I was made from pain and suffering. In a year or so I'll get put up...thrown in someone's closet left for hungry rats and bugs to chew through me. I crack and ache wanting to go back into the spotlight but the dark is so peaceful even though it hurts...I'm like paint._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Feliciano...I'm coming in..." Lovino announced before opening the door to Feliciano's room. Lovino walked inside and saw his brother painting on his canvas. Stroking with precision as his eyes followed the way the paintbrush danced across the canvas with joy. 

"Feliciano look at me..." Lovino demanded in a soft tone. Feliciano let his paintbrush soak up in the glass container. The pigment spreading around in the water as Feliciano turned around. 

All he could focus on was Lovino's swollen red eyes...he had been crying. He held himself and stared at the ground shifting his eyes once and again. 

"I...I'm sorry. Nonno didn't want me to say anything and I shouldn't have been mean about it...it's just that he raised me and I can't imagine a world without him...I'm just so lost..." Lovino sniffed as his tears threatened to fall out once more. 

"I get that you were mad, Lovino but he raised me too. It's my grandpa too. When mom died he was all we had and he's about to be gone. I...I just wanted to hear "It's going to be alright."...not "I'm sorry" just those words. I know our time is limited but maybe....maybe by some slim chance God would like us for a chance." Feliciano gave his brother a smile. Lovino looked at the ground...he knew he couldn't say it. He couldn't promise that. 

"When are we leaving?" Feliciano changed the subject not wanting to stare at his brother's weakened expression. 

"At 3:30...I'll....I'll just leave you alone." Lovino sniffed. The Italian nodded hearing his brother slowly make his way out the room. 

When he did he finally let his tears fall. 

Yeah....he was just like paint. A tool to prey on someone's emotions, but gets the karma it deserves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwig's POV

I'm just like paper. Neatly trimmed and cut making sure I'm perfectly placed in order. Any error or flaw could terminate me. I need to be prim and proper making sure any anomaly is taken care of. If I am that anomaly it's a sense of weakness. I can crumble and get wet but I never rip. If I rip I get thrown out. I have to fit in...it doesn't matter if I am written or stained...I'm never ripped. I can't be ripped. I could be stepped on...spat on...called a useless piece of trash but if I ever get ripped...I'm truly useless. I'm nothing but a piece of paper checking off the list of requirements I was taught. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry chapters are short I just like writing about characters- If your confused about something feel free to ask me!

758- Word count. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Lovino visit Romulus (Nonno).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W- Implied Su*c*de if you are sensitive to those topics and/or are having suicidal thoughts, please don't read this chapter. If you are having suicidal thoughts please take a look at the list of crisis lines in the link below. Like always thank you for reading!
> 
> http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html

T/W- Implied Su*c*de

"Nonno!!!" Lovino cheered barging into the room as Feliciano followed behind. A brunette middle-aged man with a small beard chocked on his pudding. 

"Lovino you can't just barge into here, I have a bad heart-" he coughed clenching his chest. Lovino apologized and gave him a big hug. The brunette gave his grandson a smile and kissed him on the cheek before looking at the silent Italian near the door holding a plastic box with cannolis inside. 

"Feliciano...your silent...you know Nonno Romulus is getting o l d. I need all the time I can get with you!" Romulus grinned but Feliciano gave him a glare and placed his the box on his stand. 

"Go to hell," Feliciano growled before walking out of the room. 

Lovino looked at Romulus who had a look of sorrow and guilt. He wanted to say something but the words couldn't form. It was like there was a tube of glue stuck in his throat sticking to his vocal cords preventing him from making a sound. 

"Lovino...did you tell him?" Romulus asked patted his grandson's head trying to calm him down. 

"I...I just told him about....about the medical...price....I...I did...I didn't tell him about....about the-" Lovino hyperventilated but Romulus held him in his nape tightly. 

"It's okay....it's okay...Lovino....look at me. Your doing a good job, okay. Your a good older brother....and a good son...I want you to take a break. I'll go look for him, alright." he whispered and Lovino nodded wiping his face clean. 

Romulus hands a jewellery box next to his desk to Lovino. The Italian grows a smile opening the box to see pictures of two woman. One had long brunette hair in a bun as she had hazel green eyes with small beauty marks on multiple areas of her face, neck, and collarbone. She was holding baby Lovino in her hand as another child with the same brown hair and emerald green eyes stared at Lovino in curiosity. 

The other image was of another woman. She had lighter hair, maybe copper, it was loosely in a braid as she wore a sundress. Her beautiful amber eyes were shining in the sun as she was turning to the camera. She looked beautiful in the yellow grass field surrounding her. Her lips curved softly as he didn't expect the picture making it even more spectacular. In her arms was a sleeping baby Feliciano. 

The rest of the box was filled with bracelets, earrings, and 2 wedding rings. Lovino grabbed a small jet black diary. 

"What is this?" Lovino sniffed. 

"That's your mother's. She would write in it every day...before we came to America she gifted this to me...as my going away present. I'm giving it to you..." a smile formed touching ear to ear and Lovino touched the diary ever so silently. That's when he noticed another diary. It was brown and had white designs over the front. 

"What about this one...It looks filled to the br-" Lovino questioned holding the notebook in his hands but Romulus cut him off. 

"Don't touch that." Romulus grabbed the journal from his grasp and put it in his drawer. Lovino was taken aback at the serious tone in his voice. 

"I...I'm sorry...um...Feliciano!" Lovino snapped and Romulus gasped. 

"Oh fuck, where do you think he went?!"Romulus asked and Lovino started to think. 

"Outside...the smoking area...he doesn't smoke but he likes the smell...maybe because it reminds him of mom but yeah...he goes in there to chill..." Lovino answered and the Italian nodded leaving out the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feliciano walked outside and smelled the familiar scent fill his lungs. He missed this smell...he missed his mom. The last time he had talked to her felt like a dream. She looked normal...she had her smile painted on her honey skin. Feliciano watched his mother tuck him into bed before kissing his tiny forehead.

_"Mommy, can I show you the painting I made..." the tiny Italian asked. His mother nodded and he reached over to grab the canvas that sat at the edge of his bed. He brought it up to his mother's face and it was a painting of his mother and him holding hands while Lovi and was behind them with Romulus..._

_His mother's face softened as small pecks of tears started to form. Why did she look so sad today?_

_"Um...it's nice sweety...maybe tomorrow we can make a painting together..." her voice cracked as she kissed his forehead once more._

But tomorrow never came. When he woke up, he heard a bloody scream of pain from Romulus as Lovino stood behind him. That was the day Lovino stopped being happy...that was the day Romulus started getting sicker...and that was the day Feliciano realized he would never paint with his mother again. 

"Feliciano?" Romulus coughed making the Italian snap out his thoughts. 

"Nonno...what are you doing out here? The nurse said your not supposed to move aroun-" 

"Feliciano...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to tell you, just not now." Romulus apologized but Feliciano just shook his head. 

"Nonno...I should be apologizing...I told you to go to hell...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Feliciano broke down. He hadn't cried in a while...it felt good to release all the pent-up emotions he held inside his heart. 

His grandfather hugged him and tried to calm his crying grandson down. He hated seeing his grandsons cry. He never liked the feeling of knowing he caused the crying. That's why when he first found out he was sick, he didn't wanna tell them. They had already been recovering from the accident and didn't wanna add stress to them, but of course, they had found out by the worse. Feliciano found him in the bathroom. He had just passed out a bit, but it scared him endless. They stayed at the hospital that whole night and well...it became home. Romulus had watched how his cheerful and innocent grandchildren turn into adults even before they could understand what the birds and bees meant. He felt guilty knowing that everything in their lives was sadness and he was just contributing to that. 

"It's okay...let's go back into the room okay...Lovino is looking at some old pictures...wanna see some?" Romulus questioned and Feliciano nodded trying to sniff his tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I should have put angst...u m... s o r r y-

1054- Word Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! (Sorry for the angst I forgot to put that as a tag-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
